wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ignis the Furnace Master
Ignis the Furnace Master is the second boss encounter in Ulduar and can be found in the Colossal Forge. 25-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63473 Scorch]: :Fires a jet of flame, burning all enemies in front of the caster within 30 yards, dealing 3770 to 4230 Fire damage every half-second for 3 sec. Additionally, the ground is scorched by this effect causing it to catch on fire, dealing 3299 to 3701 Fire damage every second to all enemies within 13 yards. Iron Constructs within this radius will begin to heat up, eventually becoming molten. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63472 Flame Jets]: :Stomps the ground causing geysers of flame to erupt under all enemies. These geysers deal 8483 to 9517 Fire damage, knocking the targets into the air and interrupting any spells being cast for 8 sec. In addition, the targets take 1000 Fire damage per second for 8 sec. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63477 Slag Pot]: :Charges and grabs a random enemy target, tossing them into the caster's slag pot. The target is unable to attack the caster and takes 5000 Fire damage every second for 10 sec. If the target survives, they are imbued with the magical slag, increasing their haste by 150% until canceled. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62488 Activate Construct] - 3.81M HP: :When Molten he will gain extra haste and deal 4713 to 5287 Fire damage to enemies within 7 yards. Running him into water will destroy it. 10-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62546 Scorch]: :Fires a jet of flame, burning all enemies in front of the caster within 30 yards, dealing 2357 to 2643 Fire damage every half-second for 3 sec. Additionally, the ground is scorched by this effect causing it to catch on fire, dealing 3299 to 3701 Fire damage every second to all enemies within 13 yards. Iron Constructs within this radius will begin to heat up, eventually becoming molten. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62680 Flame Jets]: :Stomps the ground causing geysers of flame to erupt under all enemies. These geysers deal 5655 to 6345 Fire damage, knocking the targets into the air and interrupting any spells being cast for 8 sec. In addition, the targets take 1000 Fire damage per second for 8 sec. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62717 Slag Pot]: :Charges and grabs a random enemy target, tossing them into the caster's slag pot. The target is unable to attack the caster and takes 3500 Fire damage every second for 10 sec. If the target survives, they are imbued with the magical slag, increasing their haste by 150% until canceled. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62488 Activate Construct] - ? HP: :When Molten he will gain extra haste and deal 2357 to 2643 Fire damage to enemies within 7 yards. Running him into water will destroy it. Strategy Please add any strategy here. Iron Constructs Iron Constructs move very slowly (slower than unbuffed player run speed) and have a fairly light melee attack. Iron Constructs can be snared, slowed, rooted, stunned, and taunted. When Iron Constructs stand in the center of the swirls of fire left behind by Scorches, they begin to gain the buff Heat, increasing their movement speed by 5% and haste by 5% for each stack, up to a maximum of 20 stacks. Upon reaching 20 stacks of Heat, Iron Constructs become Molten, which keeps their melee haste at 100% and add a 5k Fire damage per second 7 yard radial tick around the Construct, thus increasing their damage potential precipitously. This condition lasts for 20 seconds before the Iron Constructs revert to normal. Molten Iron Constructs can be brought to the pools of water on the sides of Ignis's hall. An Iron Construct in Molten condition brought inside a pool of water will be doused and turn Brittle. Brittle Iron Constructs are stunned for 15 seconds, are much more likely to be critical hit, and are instantly shattered if a player hits them for 5000 damage or more in a single attack. Destroying a Brittle Iron Construct in this manner causes it to deal 20,000 damage in a 10 yard radius around itself. The Fight Ignis requires 2 or 3 tanks if OTs are desired on Iron Constructs, 5-7 healers depending on the gear of the MT, and the rest of the raid can be DPS. Currently on the PTR (as of 3 March 2009), the best strategy for taking down Ignis is to disregard the interaction between Scorch, the Iron Constructs, and the water pools. An offtank is assigned to pick up and tank all of the Iron Constructs, and a primary tank stays on Ignis. Some guilds may choose to have a "backup OT" who can pick up the Iron Constructs if the primary OT should become the target of Slag Pot. The primary tank should point Ignis away from the raid to ensure the frontal cone Scorch does not hit anyone but him or herself, and move or turn Ignis so that the tank is not standing in the fiery area left in the aftermath of Scorch. Healers should pay attention to the MT and OT as well as the raid at large, who take significant damage from the periodic Flame Jets. A particular time to be wary of the damage potential on the MT is during Flame Jets, as s/he may be knocked temporarily out of healing range, and Ignis is tall enough to melee while the tank is in midair. All casters and healers should be wary of Flame Jets and stop casting near the completion of its cast time so as not to have their spell schools locked. Ignis's current incarnation is a classic "tank and spank." He does not appear to have an enrage timer lower than 11 minutes. Quotes Please add any in-game quotes here. Drops Videos Please add any videos here. References Trivia -The name of this boss comes from the Latin word Ignis, meaning fire. External Links Category:Fire giants Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs